lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is a playable character and main protagonist of Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. She originates from LoliRock. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1260 *Strength = 85 *Defence = 65 *Speed = 80 *SP Attack = 115 *SP Defence = 95 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 1600 *Strength = 283 *Defence = 263 *Speed = 278 *SP Attack = 355 *SP Defence = 293 Abilities Special Attacks *Crystempactus (Right from the start) (A rushing punch encased in crystal) *Crystal Colidum (Right from the start) (Shoots a horde of crystal shards against the enemy) *Crystemsabrus (Right from the start) (Turns her scepter into a sword) **Sword Slash (Right from the start) (A basic slash attack) **Upper Calibur (Lvl. 20) (A rising sword slash) **Princess Strike (Lvl. 35) (A double strike slash) *Crystal Ensis (Lvl. 4) (Summons a pink cone shield to reduce damage from enemy attacks at 25%) *Crystal Leos (Lvl. 12) (Casts a crystal statue of herself, then throws at the opponent) *EX Crystempactus (Lvl. 19) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *Crystal Andiere (Lvl. 25) (Summons a floating orb to analyze the enemy) *Crystal Colodium (Lvl. 31) (Fires a huge crystal projectile against the enemy that deals megsa damage. It has 50% of backfiring) *EX Crystal Colidum (Lvl. 37) (An upgrade to the original that deals more damage) *Crystal Offensio (Lvl. 42) (Fires a beam of energy at the enemy) *EX Crystal Ensis (Lvl. 49) (An upgrade to the original that reduces damage at 40% this time) *Crystasedare Intra (Lvl. 53) (Makes the enemy sleep for 7 turns. Has 30% of succeed it) *Crystal Exitus (Lvl. 56) (Iris clenches her left fist, then charges up all of her powers before unleashing a giant beam straight to the enemy. She can also fire it against air enemies) Ultimate Attack *Crystal Luxtra (Requires 100% Magic) (She, Talia and Auriana shares the exact same Ultimate Attack, so if one of them is defeated, you can't execute it. The princesses holds each others hands, calling the names of their home. They then takes out their weapons to summon a sphere from Ephedia's Castle and reaches to them before finally shooting a large grey beam against the enemy) *Shanila Beam (Requires 100% Magic) (Unlocked at Chapter 23 after she was restored back to normal. Iris transforms into her Shanila form and charges up all of her energy to create an energy sphere, then fires a huge powerful beam to attack the enemy, dealing mega damage) Team Attack *Crystal Quinta (Requires 100% Magic and must have Talia, Auriana, Carissa and Lyna in the party) (The princesses poses each other, they then fuses there powers to fire a huge rainbow colored beam against 4 enemies) *Crystal Rosarium (Requires 100% Magic and must have Oscar and Utena in the party) (Iris uses Crystemsabrus to slash three times to the first enemy, Oscar stabs the second enemy while Utena rams the third one in her car form. The three girls then perform high-speed slashing attack to finish off 3 enemies, then they pose with their weapons with the Riyoko Ikeda-style artwork accompaning it) *Crystal Osbarium (Must have Talia, Auriana, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snowy) (Only appears in the Final Chapter. Iris gathers all of her energy from the crown in Ephedia, which turns into her Shanila form. Talia, Auriana, Akko, Diana, Shin Getter Robo, Roxas, Lillie and Snow perform their respective moves (Crystal Offensio, Crystal Colidum, Shiny Ballista, Stoner Sunshine, Magic Hour, and Subzero Slammer) to let Iris absorbing them. Iris then casts Crystemsabrus that turns her scepter into a giant glowing sword before rushing against Minion at full force with a powerful piercing stab, ending the demon once and for all) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Sorta-Human Category:Alien Category:Princess Category:LoliRock Category:Protagonist